Will you marry me?
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: Read the story and you'll find out! (Contains bonus part) Don't like it? Don't read.


**SO it's a short story where Kowalski asks Alexis her hand in marriage. And it's part of a dare! But still, would she say yes? Enjoy reading and beware of my sister, Katie... *shrugs***

* * *

It was cold, snowy night at New York. Everyone was asleep. Except for a certain family that was only 2 blocks away from the zoo. The Moon family of course. Everyone, and when I meant everyone, I mean the penguins, Marlene and the lemurs are there, were about to go to bed when... _Crash_! _Boom_! _Clank_!

"Julien! You are so dead!" Katie shouted.

It was kind of... Random. Usually, Skipper would being chased by Alexis and run around the house and almost break everything. But, this time, it was Julien and Katie are the ones breaking the priceless.

Meanwhile, Alexis was staring at the snowy sky from her balcony. A snow flake fell on her hand while she was staring. She looked at her hand and saw it was shining. But then, a bark snapped her out of imagination. It was her white-fur pup, Snow Frost.

"Snow Frost..." Alexis whispered.

Snow Frost barked as her tail shook with joy. She took her master's favorite blue scarf and ran outside. Alexis ran back inside to chase Snow Frost. As they ran, everyone looked at them with a weird eye.

"Snow Frost! Come back here!" Alexis shouted.

She was chasing Snow Frost to the roof. She was about to reach the top when, Skipper, Marlene, Rico and Private put a detour sign, which Snow Frost went to. Alexis looked at the detour and followed the sign as the 4 friends high five each other.

'Snow Frost, you better stop it!' Alexis thought.

And Snow Frost did stop at the roof and gave the figure her scarf. Alexis stopped running and she was already in fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with my scarf?!" Alexis demanded.

The figure smirked in his shadows and turned slowly. It was Kowalski with a small box on his flipper. Alexis blushed when she saw the box.

"Kowalski..." Alexis whispered.

"WHY DID YOU MADE ME CHASE SNOW FROST HERE TO THE ROOF TOP WHEN YOU COULD SEND ME A MESSAGE!?" Alexis shouted as she grabbed him and began to shake him violently.

"B-because I want you t-to kn-know t-that I care for your health!" Kowalski explained, with him fainting quickly because of dizziness.

"S-seriously..." Alexis muttered as she dropped him.

"... You could have just leave a letter on my room..." Alexis continued.

"Still..." Kowalski said as he kneel in front of her and opened the box, containing a ring with a large diamond.

"... Alexis Moon... Would you marry me?" Kowalski asked, with eyes full of hope.

Alexis stared at him and the ring with wide-eyes. He was proposing to her! Her eyes began to water with joy.

"Y-yes... I would marry you, Kowalski..." Alexis responded as she kissed him passionately.

As they kissed through the moment, the others came with a banner, saying: CONGRATULATIONS, KOWALSKI AND ALEXIS! Skipper and Katie smiled at them and let them be.

"Congratulations you two. I hope the wedding would be a blast." Marlene said as she signaled Celestia to start the fireworks.

"So, when's the wedding?" Katie asked.

"That depends..." Alexis said as she looked at Kowalski.

The new engaged couple smiled as they all looked at the sky with the fireworks display entertaining them. However, Celestia was quite sad for her daughter. She'll leave her for her soon-to-be husband.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Moon. We'll visit you anytime Alexis wants." Kowalski reassured.

"Call me mom." Celestia said as they go back watching Rico keeps setting up the fireworks.

* * *

.:[Months later]:.

Alexis, now married, woke up for the morning. She turned around to see her husband. But no. He wasn't there. She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

'_Work again... I better check the kids._' Alexis thought as she got of bed and wore her dark, blue robe.

She went outside the room and into her children's bedroom. Her kids were a blue, female penguin and a male human. She smiled at the memory where she had her kids.

"Good morning, Kaith and Alan." Alexis greeted her kids with a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, mommy." Kaith greeted. Kaith was a 2-year-old blue penguin and her hair was black and long like her mother.

"Morning, mom." Alan greeted. Alan was a 5-year-old boy and his hair was black and has a white streak on the left side.

"Where's daddy?" Kaith asked her mom.

"Uncle Skipper needs him at work. Why don't we visit your aunts and your cousins?" Alexis offered.

Kaith nodded. Alan looked at his sister. He chuckled and nodded. Alexis smiled at them as she left the room for them to get ready.

'_Happy Anniversary, Kowalski._' Alexis thought as she went to the bathroom to get showered.

* * *

.:At the penguin HQ:.

It was still the same. Except Carly was there to train with her father, Skipper. Skipper was a little hard on her with all the training. Chris, Carly's twin brother, was at Marlene's habitat. Helping his mother. Private was helping Carly with the training, Rico was still dancing with his ms. Perky doll like months ago, and Kowalski. He was looking at a family picture. His family. Alexis, him, Kaith and Alan.

'_Happy Anniversary, Alexis._' Kowalski thought as he smiled and continued with the experiment.

* * *

**So, did ya'll enjoy it? The part about months ago is a bonus part. I do not own PoM and I only own Alexis, Celestia, Snow Frost, Chris, Carly, Kaith and Alan.**


End file.
